


I Ran, Only to Become Swiss Cheese

by Loona_RoboEmpath



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Poetry, Prose Poem, fankid, fankid oc - Freeform, lovechild, lovechild oc - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loona_RoboEmpath/pseuds/Loona_RoboEmpath
Summary: Mitsuo Momota tries to out-do his mother, to help her escape. He's just like his father.---Mitsuo Momota is a Maki Harukawa/Kaito Momota fankid.





	I Ran, Only to Become Swiss Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited... so... have fun.

Heating  
One degree after another.

Mitsuo knew of his mother’s hardships,  
acted with his father’s ignorance.  
But he thought it was a good idea.

Add the Streptococcus thermophilus;  
Lactobacillus helveticus;  
Propionibacterium shermanii.  
It won’t hurt you though,  
won’t make you sick.

She said no; he didn’t listen.  
So he had to face it. His own decision.  
He had his mother’s endurance, though.  
He’d be alright.  
Fighting, training, sleeping. Repeat.  
He can handle it, though.  
Handle it…  
well.

Stir  
stir  
stir  
Until the  
Curd forms.  
Large,  
Heavy.

Well?  
Handle it a little.  
Then not at all.  
He had to get out.  
Out he says,  
Out out out out out out.  
Away.  
But was he weak?  
They say he’s weak.  
Then, he may truly be. They’re the true judges.  
No.  
No. He just..  
Doesn’t want to die that way.  
So he runs.

Sit it out.  
A calm period.  
Sitting,  
sitting.  
Until the holes form;  
So many.

Civilization is far.  
No one found him.  
Good. They don’t know he’s gone.  
Bad. No one can call his mom.  
But he sees someone, soon enough.  
He smiles.  
They pull up,  
Pull up..  
Pain.  
Holes in him.  
Breath not there, anymore.  
They drive away, he hears.  
The farmer,  
When she sees the carbon dioxide spilling,  
She screams.  
He’s trying so hard…  
So hard..  
Hard.

Taste it.  
It’s good, right?

He wakes up to white light,  
as they do.  
Wrapped up,  
able to breath  
A little.  
His mother is beside him!  
He missed her!  
But he is so sorry.  
So stupid, so sorry.  
He will not ignore her judgement further.  
So stupid, so sorry.


End file.
